


Blow

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Horror, M/M, Mutilation, Tragedy, this one just really isn't nice folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight we’re takin’ names ‘cause we don’t fuck around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hv7RdZSNPAc).

The burn of the ember on the end of his cancer stick was the only real light in the place. There had been windows once, but either the grime from the place, the blood from the fight, or the rubble had blocked them all. There was muted sunlight streaming through the hole in the ceiling but it seemed like even the sky itself knew that this place was too full of sin to really allow light to shine.  
  
He shifted his weight a little, trying to take the pressure off, but nothing really soothed the ache. It wasn’t stabbing anymore, but every heartbeat made it pulse, both there and up near his face. He tried to tell himself it was worth it, but even in his own mind he heard how hollow those words were. Of course, if Franky made it out things could be different but, really, what was the point. Flambe could do it, though the fairy would gripe and moan and complain the whole time. Stupid eggplant.  
  
He sighed, drawing the nicotine into his lungs a little deeper. Nope, there really wasn’t a point. Not now. Not without…him. And he’d give what was left just to see that stupid, lop-sided grin wrapped around that stupid, symbolic, sword. His eyes cut to her sheathe. It was almost painful to see how pristine she was after all of that, but she deserved to be. She was a lady after all.  
  
"The fuck am I gonna do with a sword, aho?" He muttered.  
  
Of course, all of that was assuming the bleeding stopped. He was already dizzy, and shivering, though that may have had more to do with sacrificing his shirt than his injuries. Still, the squelch of liquid under him had him frowning and wishing he could see his fingertips a little better. If anything, to count them. He wasn’t sure that he’d counted correctly the first few times, and that persistent throb made it difficult to know if they were numb or actually missing.  
  
The darkness seemed to grow heavier, cutting off his vision until the only thing he could see what that pristine blade in her snow white jacket, resting like she had all the time in the world. He blinked a few times, and smiled slightly. At least she was the only one to see him like this, and he was certain a lady of her profession would not have as delicate a constitution as his precious mellorine and flower. For that he was grateful. With a companion like her, he was sure he could wait for the others in peace.  
  
Thus, taking the last drag from his cigarette, he closed his eyes and leaned against the curve of the wall, never seeing the ratting straw hat dangling from the broken rafter above his head.


End file.
